


Safe Haven

by Ella_Ocean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, light ptsd
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Ocean/pseuds/Ella_Ocean
Summary: « Shisui wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als Itachi die Wohnung betrat. Er legte das Buch beiseite, in dem er gelesen hatte und stand auf. Itachis Uniform war voller Blut, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Shisui wusste, dass er Zeit brauchte, um anzukommen, Zeit bis er ihm erzählen konnte, was passiert war, oder um selbst damit zurechtzukommen. Nicht immer vertraute er Shisui an, was genau vorgefallen war, und das war auch nicht zwingend notwendig. »
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe, there could be a (short) second chapter, but I am not sure about that yet.

Shisui wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als Itachi die Wohnung betrat. Er legte das Buch beiseite, in dem er gelesen hatte und stand auf. Itachis Uniform war voller Blut, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Shisui wusste, dass er Zeit brauchte, um anzukommen, Zeit bis er ihm erzählen konnte, was passiert war, oder um selbst damit zurechtzukommen. Nicht immer vertraute er Shisui an, was genau vorgefallen war, und das war auch nicht zwingend notwendig. Shisui und Itachi waren beide Teil der ANBU, Teil von Verschwörungen, von Morden und Guerillakriegsführung, sie lebten dasselbe grausame Leben – ein Leben, das sie sich nicht ausgesucht hatten, und sie kannten einander schon sehr lange und sehr gut. Also hatte Shisui in der Regel eine Vorstellung davon, was in Itachis Kopf vorging, ob er es ihm nun erzählte oder nicht.  
Bevor er sonst irgendetwas tat, griff Shisui über Itachis Schulter und löste das Ninjatō aus seiner Halterung. Er ließ es im Eingangsbereich liegen, während er Itachi wortlos bei der Hand nahm und ihn ins Badezimmer führte. Dort drückte er ihn sanft auf den Badewannenrand und kniete vor ihm nieder. Er hatte vor, Itachi die Uniform abzunehmen, denn er wusste, wie unerträglich es im Moment für ihn war, sie zu tragen. Seine Schuhe trug er schon nicht mehr, also begann Shisui die Bandagen von seinen Knöcheln und Schienbeinen abzuwickeln. Dabei fuhr er mit sanftem Druck über Itachis verkrampfte Muskeln. Die Erfahrung hatte ihm gezeigt, dass zärtliche Berührungen, Massagen und Umarmungen, Itachi meist am besten halfen, aus dem Labyrinth seiner Gedanken herauszufinden. Als Nächstes öffnete er die Schnallen der Unterarmschoner und legte sie beiseite. Darunter trat noch mehr Blut in Erscheinung. Shisui füllte eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser und tauchte einen Waschlappen hinein, dann nahm er sanft Itachis Finger in die seinen und begann das Blut fort zu waschen. Zärtlich küsste er Itachis Handinnenflächen, dann seine Fingerkuppen und die Handgelenke. Unter seinen Lippen spürte er Itachis Puls schlagen. Danach nahm er ihm schließlich die blutbesudelte Schutzweste ab und ließ sie außer Sichtweite liegen. Offenbar hatte das Blut auch Itachis Oberteil durchtränkt und Shisui war einen Moment lang besorgt, dass er verletzt sein könnte, doch als er ihm das T-Shirt vorsichtig über den Kopf zog, kam keine Wunde zum Vorschein – nur noch mehr Blut, dass ihm auf der porzellanweißen Haut klebte. Hier würde eine Dusche mehr Sinn machen als der Waschlappen, zumal auch in seinem Haar Blut zu kleben schien. Shisui band Itachis Stirnband los und öffnete seinen Zopf, sodass ihm sein langes Haar weich und dunkel über den Rücken fiel. Er streife sich und Itachi die verbliebene Kleidung ab, dann nahm er ihn mit unter die Dusche.  
Während das heiße Wasser auf sie herab prasselte und langsam das restliche Blut fort wusch, lehnte sich Itachi an die Brust seines Cousins, der mit zärtlichen Fingern beruhigende Muster auf seinen Rücken malte und leise summte. Nach einer Weile spürte Shisui, wie Itachi in seinen Armen erbebte und wusste, dass er seine Maske abgelegt hatte. Er schluchzte laut auf, dass es Shisui fast das Herz zerriss. Er drückte seinen geliebten Schützling fest an sich, schwieg jedoch, denn er wusste, dass nichts von dem, was er sagen würde, Itachi Trost spenden konnte. Welche Wahl hatten sie schon? Sie könnten das Dorf verlassen, doch dann wären sie abtrünnige Shinobi und könnten niemals in Frieden leben. Es würde ihnen vermutlich schlimmer ergehen als jetzt, denn sie müssten sich ständig verstecken und stehlen und kämpfen, um zu überleben. Sie wären immerzu auf der Flucht. Und selbst wenn sie es schaffen würden, so weit fortzugehen, dass sie tatsächlich ihren Frieden hätten, würde Itachi es nie übers Herz bringen, Sasuke zu verlassen. Es gab keinen Ausweg.

Itachis Tränen nahmen kein Ende und sein Schluchzen steigerte sich, bis er hyperventilierte.  
„Sch, Itachi, ganz ruhig. Sieh mich an.“ Shisui löste seinen Griff und rückte ein Stück von ihm ab, damit sein Cousin ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Als Itachi ihm in die Augen sah, legte er eine Hand auf seine sich rasch hebende und senkende Brust.  
„Jetzt atme ein – langsam – und halte die Luft an. Jetzt zähl deine Herzschläge. Eins… zwei… drei – und atme wieder aus. Und nochmal. Konzentriere dich darauf, wie die Luft in deine Lungen fließt und wieder hinausströmt. Spüre meine Finger, die deine Haut berühren und das Wasser, das auf uns hinab prasselt. Konzentrier dich auf das was hier ist in diesem Raum. Was du hörst, was du riechst und was du siehst. Und nochmal. Atme tief durch, so ist es gut.“  
Itachis Atem wurde ruhiger und da seine Hand immer noch auf seiner Brust ruhte, konnte Shisui auch spüren, wie sein Herzschlag sich verlangsamte.  
„So ist es gut.“, wiederholte er leise, während Itachi die Augen schloss und noch ein weiteres Mal tief Luft holte. Sie standen einen Moment lang so da, dann ließ Shisui Itachi los und stellte das Wasser aus. Itachi öffnete die Augen. Er wollte die Dusche, diesen warmen und sicheren Ort mit Shisui noch nicht verlassen. Doch sein Cousin hatte nichts dergleichen im Sinn. Er gab eine großzügige Menge Shampoo in seine Hände, brachte es zum Schäumen und fuhr dann mit den Fingern durch Itachis Haar. Er massierte seine Kopfhaut, strich vom Haaransatz bis in den Nacken und die Haarspitzen, dann über seine Schultern und weiter hinab, dabei fing er an, erneut leise zu summen.  
„Würdest du singen?“, fragte Itachi leise. Shisui lächelte, atmete tief ein und sang.  
Seine Stimme erfüllte den ganzen Raum und jagte Itachi zusammen mit den liebevollen Berührungen seines Geliebten einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Er fragte sich einmal mehr, womit er Shisui überhaupt verdient hatte. Der immer für ihn da war, alles für ihn tun würde und immer wusste, was er brauchte. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Zuneigung und Liebe durchflutete ihn, erfüllte ihn vom Kopf bis in die Zehenspitzen. Er streckte die Hände aus und erwiderte Shisuis zärtliche Liebkosungen. Strich ihm die nassen Locken aus der Stirn, fuhr über die warme Haut und spürte Shisuis Brust unter seinen Fingern vibrieren, während er noch immer sang. Erst als das Lied endete, streckte Shisui die Hand aus und ließ das heiße Wasser wieder auf sie herabprasseln. Seine Stimme noch in den Ohren stand Itachi einen Moment ehrfürchtig da, dann schmiegte er sich an ihn und vergrub – diesmal vor Glück – das Gesicht an seinem Hals.  
„Ich liebe dich, Shisui.“, flüsterte er, nicht sicher, ob er ihn durch das rauschende Wasser überhaupt hören konnte, doch einen Moment später hörte er seine Antwort.  
„Ich liebe dich, Itachi.“ Shisui schloss ihn erst fester in die Arme, dann nahm er sein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Ihr Kuss war sanft und innig, er wertschätzte alles, was sie aneinander hatten, und sprach von wahrhaftiger, allumfassender Liebe.

Als sie die Dusche schließlich verließen, war das ganze Bad erfüllt von Wasserdampf. Itachi schlang sein langes Haar in ein Handtuch und ließ sich von Shisui in ein großes flauschiges Badetuch hüllen und trocken reiben. All die Zärtlichkeit und Aufmerksamkeit, die Shisui ihm schenkte, waren wie Balsam für seine wunde Seele. Immer noch in das flauschige Handtuch gewickelt, setzte er sich auf den Toilettendeckel und sah zu, wie Shisui sich selbst und sein Haar trocken rubbelte, dabei fing er wieder an leise zu singen und ein unwillkürliches Lächeln huschte über Itachis Gesicht. Shisui schaffte es immer, trotz allem – trotz des Lebens, das sie führen mussten –, eine Lebensfreude und Energie auszustrahlen, die Itachi oft gleichermaßen verblüfften und belebten. In allem schien er etwas Schönes zu finden und alles zum Guten wenden zu können. Und außerdem war er wunderschön. Itachi bewunderte, wie sich die ausgeprägten Muskeln unter seiner makellosen Haut beugten und streckten, während er sich abtrocknete. Wie seine Locken hin und her wogten und seine Augen im gedämpften Licht glühten. Die definierte Linie seines kantigen Kiefers und die sinnlichen Lippen… Shisui war gleichermaßen sanft und stark, vermittelte den Eindruck von Güte ebenso wie von Macht. Itachi betrachtete ihn in seine Beobachtungen versunken, bis er das Bad plötzlich verließ. Kurz vor der Tür bückte er sich und hob etwas auf, jedoch so, dass Itachi nicht sehen konnte, was es war. Er wusste es trotzdem. Es waren die blutbefleckten Teile seiner Rüstung. Shisui hatte sie mitgenommen, damit er sie nicht noch einmal sehen musste. Er verließ zögerlich das Bad, doch auch das Schwert, das im Flur gelegen hatte, war verschwunden.  
„Shisui?“  
„Ich bin hier.“, kam die Antwort von rechts und Shisui trat aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht allein lassen, ich wollte nur-“  
„Ich weiß.“, unterbrach Itachi ihn, holte tief Luft und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch sie liefen ihm trotzdem über die Wangen. „Ich-“  
Doch Shisui war schon da, umhüllte ihn mit seiner Wärme und seinen Armen, hielt ihn fest und hielt ihn zusammen. Die Handtücher um Itachis Haar und Körper fielen zu Boden, doch das war egal.  
„Sch, ist schon gut. Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin hier. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin hier.“ Er hob Itachi hoch und wiegte ihn in den Armen wie ein Kind. Er trug ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer, ließ sich mit ihm in den Armen auf dem Bett nieder und hüllte sie beide in die warmen, vertraut duftenden Decken. Itachi ruhte geborgen in Shisuis Schoß, Ohr und Wange an seine Brust gelehnt und lauschte dem stetigen Herzschlag seines Cousins und den Worten, die er wie ein Mantra immer wiederholte: „Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin hier.“  
Es dauerte diesmal nicht lange, bis sein Tränen versiegten und auf einmal war Itachi so müde, dass ihm die Augen zufielen. Shisuis Mantra war wieder in ein leises Summen übergegangen und er fühlte sich so warm und sicher…

Shisui spürte genau, wie Itachi einschlief. Sein Kopf wurde schwer und sank ihm auf die eigene Brust, alle Muskeln entspannte sich. Er hielt ihn weiterhin fest und sang für ihn, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass Itachi tief und fest schlief. Erst dann bette er ihn auf seiner Seite der Matratze und da Itachi nichts außer der blanken Haut am Körper trug und sein Haar vom Duschen noch nass war, deckte er ihn mit beiden Decken zu. Dann stand er leise auf und zog sich an. Er holte die Handtücher aus dem Flur, hing sie im Bad auf und öffnete das dortige Fenster, um die Feuchtigkeit entweichen zu lassen. Danach holte er Itachis Rüstung und Schwert aus dem Arbeitszimmer, reinigte sie und verstaute sie anschließend in der Truhe, in der sie beide ihre Ausrüstung aufbewahrten. Zwischendurch sah er immer wieder nach Itachi und ob er weiterhin schlief oder schlecht träumte. Die blutige Kleidung stopfte er tief in ihre Wäschetonne. Dann aß er einige Reste von gestern zu Abend und setzte sich mit seinem Buch und einer Wolldecke aus dem Wohnzimmer in seine Kissen gelehnt, neben seinen schlafenden Schützling ins Bett. Er wachte über ihn, so lange, bis die Müdigkeit ihm schließlich die Augen schloss und er von einem Leben träumte, das er mit Itachi allein, glücklich und in Frieden verbringen könnte.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 songs I listened to while writing (and which I totally could imagine Shisui humming/singing to Itachi):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zufPTLuShCU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcHOxhGNq3g  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpwuasQSU7o  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP1LJqTuLG0  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BJ7MDOmLPE
> 
> One Shot was (a little) revised on 2021-03-13.


End file.
